Spooking me out!
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: So she had to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend? why would a seven year old have to do that? She sighed, guess Ino-chan would have to wait, After all, it was sasuke-kun who she was going with.


**Giggles were heard all over the manner and it was a very good result of a long Halloween day in Konoha. The Yamanaka's were having a party and little Ino could not wait to put on her princess dress on, since it was specially made for her she just couldn't wait to show it to forehead girl, She was sure Sasuke-kun would ask her to be her prince. **

**She giggled once more as she ran into her room, her hair was wet from the bath she had just been given and the doorbell rang downstairs, she looked out and spied by the banister as men carried boxes for the party, she smiled and put on one of her many pink dresses, she sighed as her momma called her down again, she though she had hidden the broken vase.**

**She walked down and her shoes made funny noises, it was hard being her and why not? Ino yamanaka was pretty and she was the heiress of the Yamanaka clan, her best friend was Sakura Haruno and she still is. She giggled as her father picked her up and she guessed she had not been found out yet. **

"**Pricencess, Sakura-chan is here and she said she had ultra super important news to tell you", her father told her in a whisper, those were super spy businness and they were important, he understood that. The seven year old walked into the garden and saw her best friend laugh at something, she frowned, what was it?**

**She stopped walking as she saw what she was looking at, Naruto Uzumaki was standing there too and they were giggling at some bees, she frowned, that boy was always taking Sakura away and it was hardly fair! She stomped her way to the pinkette. "Forehead Girl!"**

**Turns out Sakura had to go to a dinner with her parents and she would be coming later to the party, great and apparently Naruto and Sasuke-kun were going with her, just perfect. She was taking her true love away, she was getting mad easily.**

"**Oh yeah, forehead? Guess what, you and Uzumaki are **_**Un**_**-invited from my party!" she had made a decision and if Sakura knew better she would ditch that kid and come to her party. She would do that, she knew better than to anger Ino. She stomped away, feeling confident about her decision.**

****

**She frowned, what had Ino-Chan meant with un-invitited, she was always invited to the Yamanaka Halloween parties, it was the greatest party in the whole town. She grabbed Naru-Naru's hand and walked out of the manner. **

**So she wanted it that way, then she would have it like that, she walked in a frustrated way as Naruto looked at her with a weird face, they arrived at the Uchiha's manner and she walked in, saying hello to those who she saw but went entirely for Sasuke-kun. **

"**Sasuke-kun, we have some trouble!" she yelled and the small boy appeared with a frown, "Dobe, why are you holding her hand?" was the first thing that came out of the Uchiha Jr. He was now glaring at the Dobe while he was gripping Sakura's hand and smiling at Sakura.**

**Sasuke scowled and pulled Sakura to him, she was his and she knew it. Sasuke gripped the other hand and pulled, Sakura fell into his arms and he smirked at the Dobe. Sakura liked him and he knew it but the Dobe had some sick thought that she loved him too. **

**Sakura blinked and pulled out of their "hug", "Hey Sasuke-kun, why are you pulling me?" she asked and frowned, Sakura did not like to be stepped on and he knew it, "Um, because he likes to be close to you!" Naruto said and sauske fumed, "So what if I do, Dobe? She's my girlfriend as it is!" he shouted and Sakura blushed.**

**Naruto just stood there pouting and crossed his arms, he suddenly grinned and pulled Sakura into a hug, and Sasuke hissed in a way only a 7 year old child could. "Stop it, Dobe!" he shouted and soon enough Itachi came into the room, making a Sakura blush, the older boy was not wearing a shirt and his 13 year old body.**

**Sasuke saw this and frowned, did she like him now? He stomped his way to his girlfriend and pulled on her, making her fall onto him, and out of anger he kissed her, hard and she gasped. She had lost her first kiss to Sasuke-kun! And he had lost his to his Sakura-chan! He smirked when she blushed madly.**

**He took his hand and smirked, now he was sure she loved him and after that simple vow they took off to the playground, so they would miss Ino's party but he would stay with her and that's all he wanted.**

****

**She giggled as she ran into the changing room, her boyfriend was after her and he wanted to see her costume. She smiled as she shut the door and she hear a sigh. "Sakura just let me see it", he said and she smiled wider now, "No, Sasucakes! It's a surprise!" the 18 year old laughed and packed her goddess costume away. He would be surprised.**

**She walked out of the room and into Sasuke-kun's chest, "Ow" she mumbled and he got her between his arms, he bit onto her shoulder and she gasped, Sasuke-kun was one hell of a passionate lover and they had been dating for a couple of years now and she loved him very much.**

**She closed her eyes as he hugged her lower torso and she gasped, "Ooh, Sasuke-kun…" she felt her face get warmer and he smirked, that jerk! She tried to pull away and he didn't let her, "Sakura, let's go home. Now", he mumbled into her ear and didn't wait for an answer, she was being pulled out by the wrist, Sasuke-kun had already paid even though she had said no a thousand times.**

**As soon as she was pulled into the car she was downed in passionate kisses, "Oh, Sasuke-kun stop it! We have… to go… it's a stop sign!" and they were, they had stopped into a traffic light and he had begun kissing her, hard. And of course, she loved it but it was embarrassing!**

**He groaned when she kissed back, his tongue exploring her mouth and earning a hot moan from her mouth. He had to pull away when the cars started honking, stupid traffic **he had thought.

They reached the apartment and Sasuke pulled her in, forgetting about the costume and his curiousness about it.

Sakura was pushed in and attacked in hot kisses, she moaned when his hand attached itself to her left breast and Sasuke smirked into the passionate kiss, her tongue went into his mouth and he groaned in pleasure, he remembered their first French kiss, it was a good damn kiss.

_She had worn her pretty dress and his hormone filled body was excited, the 15 year olds walked around the beach and she had tripped over a rock, he scowled and helped her up, she had tears in her eyes, must have hurt. _

_He remembered looking into her eyes and finding them too beautiful to not look at everyday, he leaned in that time and his lips touched hers, she gasped and he like it, maybe a little too much, he had started kissing her and she had been shocked for a second or two. _

_But when she kissed back, he swore it was the best feeling in the world and then his tongue touched her lips, making it all better. She had gasped and froze but nevertheless let him come in, their little stop had become a full out kissing session and he learnt and taught with her._

He smirked at his lover's reaction, she knew how much he loved her but this was just too much, he pulled her up and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, he smiled at her and she smiled back, god did she love that smile.

He took her into their room, the had moved in the minute Sasuke turned 18, she was older by a couple of months and she loved teasing him, but when he moved himself in she had no arguments. She loved him and had learnt that he did what he please, unfortunately for him only she could ask something from him and get away with it.

She smiled up at him as he laid her on their bed, god did he love that smile. "Sasuke-kun, make love to me", and with those words, she sealed her own fate.

She opened her eyes to a horrifying view, Sasuke-kun was holding her costume up and with an eyebrow up, she opened her mouth to retort but nothing seemed to come out, he was naked. In front of her. With no modesty whatsoever and just displaying himself! She was blushing madly now and she knew it.

"Sasuke-kun! Put that down, it was a surprise!" she yelled and before she knew it she had tackled him into the ground, she did not notice that he was looking up at her with an open mouth and then he shut it tight and moaned lightly, she froze, had she heard right? She looked down and saw that she was right on top of him and certain parts were rubbing. She smiled and closed her eyes in pleasure.

His hands were itching to go onto her hips and order her to ride him but then again, she was usually so concerned about pampering him that he knew she wouldn't make love to him agai- he opened his eyes wide as she grabbed his manhood and with her eyes still closed slipped into him.

"God damit Sakura!" he moaned as she actually did the imaginable. He smiled at the view and continued.

It was not about an hour later when they stepped into the shower and started to get themselves ready, "Hey Sasuke-kun, what are you wearing to Ino's party tonight?" she asked and he smirked, "Surprise", he said and she gasped, "you cannot do that!"

After a couple of accusations, a kiss to shut her up and a smirk, Sakura was smiling her way into the bathroom to change into her costume, she smiled at her perfect plan, Sasuke-kun fell for the second costume, the real one was tucked safely into a closet in the bathroom, and she pulled it out.

She got herself ready and took the cat costume out, she would be his kitten for the night, she walked out with her light make uo and all and looked into his shocked face, "happy Halloween Sasuke-kun" and with that, pecked him on the cheek. "I can't believe you fell for it".

She smiled at her lover, "Sometimes it's good you let the curiosity get the best fo you, it makes this even better!".

Oh god, Sasuke was now looking at her with a predator glint in his eyes, she knew that glint. "No No no Sasuke-kun! Stand Back Boy, you cannot have me anymo-!" she got cut off by his hungry kisses.


End file.
